Enclosed cartons with dispensing features have been used in the past. Many of these cartons include article dispensers defined by lines of disruption such as tear lines, cuts, score lines, and fold lines. A dispenser may be removable from a carton to create an opening from which articles can be removed from the carton. In many instances, access to the dispenser may be realized through breachable sections of the carton that allow a user finger access to the dispenser. Such breachable sections may be difficult to access and may not function reliably. Conventional cartons are also typically fully enclosed structures that do not allow consumers to view the product held within the carton.